cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Exterminator
The Exterminator (real name Darren Mathews) was born on March 23rd, 1982. None have risen through the ranks of CAW wrestling like he has. From being a rookie in 2005 to becoming one of if not the top name in both DIW and the now defunct IPW. This wasn't down to luck though, The Exterminator truly deserves it. During his time in wrestling since 2005, The Exterminator has only lost a handfull of matches and has had multiple World Championships including the IPW World Championship, the EWE World Heavyweight Championship among others. EWE (2006-2007) Darren decided he would join the new company EWE, thinking he would have more success there. It was here that he met his on and of friend Stevi T (Max Daniels). It was also here that he coined his new ring name 'The Exterminator'. Stevi T and Darren became fast friends and formed a tag team, capturing the titles on three ocasions (becoming the most succesful tag team in EWE history). However, this reign of dominance in the tag team division would soon come to an end. After winning the EWE US championship, Darren wanted to move into the singles division and so next week attacked Stevi T during their tag team championship match, causing them to drop the titles. This started a long feud between the two men which finaly ended in a steel cage match which The Exterminator would win. After feuding with Stevi T, The Exterminator set his sites on the main gold of the buisness, the EWE World Heavyweight championship. Due to this, he decided to drop the US championship to focus more on achieving his goal. At the last ever EWE cpv, Halloween Horror (which was a joint cpv with NWE), The Exterminator was a last minute entrant into the EWE World Heavyweight title match where he faced Goldberg, The Undertaker and John Cena. The Exterminator managed to pick up the win by Mandible Clawing Goldberg, getting his first world championship reign and becoming the last EWE World Heavyweight champion. NAF (2007) The Exterminator was schelduled to be the default NAF champion, however, due to creative difference the company never started. However, he is still credited as having a NAF championship reign. IPW (2007-2008) When the owner of EWE (Stevie Francis) decided to found a new wrestling promotion, he called all his previous roster to ask if they wanted to join. The Exterminator agreed to this and became the first IPW champion. However, on the same day he lost the title to Booker T in a falls count anywhere match after a scissors kick. The Exterminator was only informed that he would lose to Booker on the same night as he got the title a couple of minutes before the match by Booker himself. Being angered by this, Darren confronted Stevie about what had happened. During their talk, Darren threatend that if he didn't get the title back he'd leave IPW. However, he was only blufing and Stevie new this so this gave him the perfect excuse to demote Darren to mid card status. Darren spent a month as a mid card, winning all his matches. Darren wasn't happy about his placement in IPW however, and again confronted Stevie. This time, Stevie comprimised and said that he would schedule Darren to win the up coming King of the Ring tournament. So, in the following weeks, Darren competed in the King of the Ring tournament, eventually beating De Fight in the finals. With this win, Darren changed his gimmick to that of a self richeous king (re-nameing himself King Exterminator)with Nichole Low (his current girlfriend)as his queen. With his heel turn, it pushed him into the lime light once again as he had become the top heel on IPW. With his King of the Ring win, King Exterminator was granted a title shot against the then IPW champion Kane. At IPW D-Day, King Exterminator won the IPW championship in an inferno match which was voted as the best match of IPW. However, Darren was screwed over once again by Stevie Francis who again schedeld Booker T to win the IPW championship from Darren on the same night. Again he did not know this was going to take place and in an interview after these events had said on the situation: "Hell, the only time I knew I was going to lose the title again was when Booker hit me with the Book End. I thought, f@"k, not again. Seriously, that was the last straw." Darren didn't talk to anyone in IPW until the following weeks show where he called out Stevie Francis to the ring. He then proceeded to assault Stevie before leaving IPW for good (this was shoot). DIW (2009) The Exterminator's most recent appearence has been for the new online CAW promotion Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW). Darren returned with his 'The Exterminator' gimmick but remained the top heel. The Exterminator was one of the participants of a tournament to find the first DIW Champion, getting to the final. Along the way, he started a feud with fellow tournament competitior The Vampire. These two faced eachother at DIW Inserrection in a hell in a cell match to see who would become the first DIW champion. During most of the match, The Vampire was dominant, this was until Stevi T came down to the ring and attacked The Vampire, allowing The Exterminator to pick up the win. Durning the following weeks, The Exterminator and Stevi T would feud with The Vampire until the week before the next cpv where Stevi turned his back on The Exterminator, attacking both him and The Vampire. Therefore, the owner of DIW at the time O. Caesar made it a triple threat match for the DIW championship at Brawlmania 1. Earlier at Brawlmania 1, The Vampire had a match against HardCaw Tv superstar Andre Rubio for the DIW Youtube championship in a street brawl match. During the match, The Exterminator attacked The Vampire which allowed Andre Rubio to capitalise and regain momentom, eventually winning the match. Later on in the night, during the DIW championship match, Illution (who had apparently been injured a month previously) helped The Vampire win the championship by attacking both The Exterminator and Stevi T with a sledgehammer. The following week, The Exterminator called out Illution and demanded an explination for his actions. Illution then came down to the ring and stated that he was the new owner of DIW and that he thought that The Vampire was a better DIW champion for the company. He then proceeded to fire (kayfabe) The Exterminator. Thus ended his fued with The Vampire and Stevi T. In reality, The Exterminator needed time off to look after his mum after she had a stroke. Return and c.W.o The Exterminator returned a few months later, debuting on the DIW CAW is WAR brand. There, he assumed his role as the top heel once again. He then began to form the basis which would become the caw World order (c.W.o). Over the following weeks, he recruited Diablo, D-Mack, Matt and Nichole for the group. With his new group, the c.W.o and The Exterminator began to terrorise CAW is WAR, attacking superstars who didn't want to join them or didn't agree with them, cutting stupid promos and just causing a general nuisence. The groups main target was then DIW Undisputed champion J Smith. However, during this time, Diablo was looking to over through The Exterminator for leadership of the c.W.o and both D-Mack and Matt wanted to leave. Therefore, D-Mack and Matt agreed to help Diablo become the leader with the promise that they would be allowed to leave. Diablo accepted and the following week the three tried to run over The Exterminator. However, they missed and accidently hit Nichole (kayfabe) injuring her. The Exterminator then accompanied Nichole to the hospital with Diablo, D-Mack and Matt arriving a little while later. They soon said that they would help The Exterminator find who ran over Nichole. After nearly two months of searching, The Exterminator narrowed down his search to three superstars, Stevi T, Captain McCoy and Da Game (during this time The Exterminator became a face). He then said that himself, D-Mack and Matt would face those three in a six man tag team match the week before Extreme Rules. On the night, the c.W.o (except for Diablo) came down to the ring. When the three suspects were ment to come down however, Diablo came down to the ring. He then proceeded to say that they were the ones that ran over Nichole and said that they meant to run down The Exterminator. This was followed by a beat down from Diablo, D-Mack and Matt. Diablo then said that he was now the leader of the c.W.o. At Extreme Rules, The Exterminator fought Diablo in a one on one no holds barred match for leadership of the c.W.o where if D-Mack or Matt were to interfere, Diablo would be fired from DIW entirely. Diablo picked up the win after he flapjacked The Exterminator through the announcer's table. Reformation of the Nu DX After his loss at the hands of Diablo, The Exterminator wasn't seen on DIW programming for a few weeks. When he returned, it was revealed that he had reformed the Nu DX with Stevi T. In the following weeks, they cut several promos which helped them to get over with the crowd as faces. At Divided We Brawl, the Nu DX captured the DIW Tag team championhips from Masked Marauder and De Fight in a tables match. Nu DX would continue to cut promos untill a few weeks later when the faced eachother in a qualifier match for the Revoution Chamber match at DIW Hardcore Revolution. After a brief discusion, Stevi T lay down for The Exterminator and allowed him to progress to the Revolution Chamber. The following week, The exterminator attacked Stevi T out of th blue backstage but seemes to be reluctant, saying "sorry" to Stevi before he attacked him. Returning to the c.W.o Later in the night, Diablo and D-Mack were set to face off against Ryan, Maxelstein and . Earlier, Diablo had said that the last memeber of the team would be a new member of the c.W.o. After everyone had came out, The Exterminator came down to the ring which revield that he was the new member of the c.W.o (which suprised everyone in attendance). Diablo was then able to get the pin on Ryan which was the first win for Diablo since the Divided We Brawl 2009 cpv. The following week, the whole of the c.W.o (Diablo, The Exterminator, D-Mack, and Da Game) came out to the ring. The Exterminator then explained his actions from last week saying that although he still didn't like Diablo, he had joined the group again to save it from self-destructing under the influence of Diablo. Diablo didn't take this to well but didn't act on this. At the first telivised CPV (Hardcore Revolution), The Exterminator competed in the main event which was the Revolution Chamber (along with Grand Master Bling, Ryan, Justin Sparks, Pimp Daddy Reign and the DIW Champion Maxelstein) for the championship. The exterminator was the 4th eliminated after Ryan executed a diving hurricanrana from the top of the cell when he was about to put away Maxelstein. Personal Life *Darren is maried fellow profesional wrestler and DIW superstar Nichole Low. They have been together since 2006. *Darren is close friends with fellow DIW superstar Stevi T (Max Daniels). * When he was a teenager, Darren got into many street fights and even founded his own gang which he was the leader of until he got sent to prison for drug dealing. However, he got out early (seven years early) on good behaviour. He then decided to channel his agression into wrestling, which is when Finlay spotted his skill at an indy event and decided to train him. Finisher/Signiture moves * Moonsault (2005) * Iron Claw (2006-present) * Fame Asser (2006-present) * Fame Asser through a table (2007-present) * Scepter shot (2007-2008) Championships & Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Entertainment * EWE World Champion (1 time) (last) * EWE US Champion (1 time) * EWE Tag Team Champion (3 times) with Stevi T Nu Alliance Federation *NAF Champion (1 time) (first and last) Insane Pro Wrestling * IPW Champion (1 time) * IPW King of the Ring (2007) * IPW match of the year (2007-08) Deep Impct Wrestling * DIW Champion (4 times) (Current) *DIW Tag Team Champion (1 time) with Stevi T In wrestling Nicknames * "The Wonder Boy" * "The Extreme Icon" * "The Hardcore Icon" * "The Icon" Entrance Themes *"Hart Attack" (WWE, EWE, IPW) *"Smooth" by Jim Johnston (DIW) *"Danger at the Door" by Jim Johnston (DIW) *"I Am" (AJ Styles current theme) *"My World" by Dale Oliver (present) Trivia * The Exterminator and Stevi T both started out as the same character in SVR but in SVR 2006 they became tag team partners instead. * The Exterminator was the first and only Triple Crown champion in EWE.